


Самое интересное

by Twinkle_star



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/M, Hurt, Incest, Pity Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle_star/pseuds/Twinkle_star
Summary: Хильда решает подарить кузену не совсем обычный подарок на день рождения.





	Самое интересное

**Author's Note:**

> по заявке: Хильда/кузен Хайнрих, инцест, секс из жалости.  
Хайнрих страдает, что из-за его болезни у него никогда не будет жены, и он умрет девственником. Хильда решает дать ему a pity-fuck.

Став помощником Райнхарда, Хильда не могла больше навещать своего кузена так же часто, как прежде. Она даже пропустила его восемнадцатый день рождения, не смогла приехать, засидевшись допоздна над срочными бумагами. Только несколько дней спустя  
она наконец выбралась к Хайнриху. В качестве извинения — и подарка, — она привезла ему великолепный альбом по современному искусству с репродукциями. Хайнрих, однако, остался весьма равнодушен к подарку. Он был в мрачном расположении духа, и Хильда решила, что это ее вина.

— Прости, что не смогла приехать на твой день рождения, — сказала она, присев на край его кровати и накрывая ладонью его руку. — Мне так жаль…

— Ах, брось, сестренка Хильда, — Хайнрих отвернулся, но руку не отнял. — Разве это важно? Какой смысл в том, что я дожил до своего восемнадцатилетия? Я провел свою жизнь прикованным к постели, я никогда не видел ни космоса, ни далеких планет. Какая разница, проживу я еще год или два? Что в этом толку...

— Что ты такое говоришь, Хайнрих…

Хильда крепче сжала его руку. Острая жалость захлестнула ее. Этот мальчик, которого она любила как брата, так страдал, а она ничем не могла ему помочь.

— Иногда я завидую тебе, сестренка, — глухо продолжил Хайнрих. — Ты всегда полна энергии. Твоя жизнь такая яркая, такая насыщенная… Я же умру, даже не познав женской любви.

— Хайнрих…

Хильду смутили эти слова, тем более что, произнося их, Хайнрих повернулся и пристально посмотрел на нее.

— Не спорь, — Хайнрих покачал головой и закашлялся. — Я заперт здесь, как в склепе, только ты и навещаешь меня. Да и разве сможет женщина полюбить такого, как я, немощного инвалида?

Он был прав, несомненно прав, и Хильда не знала, чем ему возразить и как утешить. Его слова причиняли боль. Если бы только Хильда могла поделиться с ним силами, здоровьем — тем, что так щедро было даровано ей при рождении.

— Ты слишком суров к себе, — наконец сказала она.

Наклонившись, Хильда поцеловала Хайнриха в лоб, а потом, повинуясь внезапному порыву, в губы.

— Хочешь, — прошептала она, глядя ему прямо в глаза, — это будет мой подарок?

Хайнрих сглотнул, коснулся кончиками пальцев ее щеки.

— Да, — столь же тихо ответил он.

У Хильды уже был небольшой опыт, но с Хайнрихом все было немного иначе. Странно было раздеваться самой под его жадным взглядом, целовать, показывая как, самой класть его руки на свою грудь.

Впрочем, Хайнрих быстро освоился. Он исследовал ее тело неторопливо и методично, словно хирург или патологоанатом, не пропуская ни одного сантиметра кожи. Когда его пальцы протиснулись между ног, Хильда вздрогнула. Холодные изучающие прикосновения были почти неприятны.

— Вот как у вас, женщин, все устроено… — протянул Хайнрих задумчиво.

— Да, — через силу улыбнулась Хильда.

Похоже, это будет сложнее, чем она думала. В том, как касался ее Хайнрих, не было страсти, не было желания — и ее собственное не пробуждалось в ответ. Вздохнув, она попыталась представить кого-нибудь другого, ласки более нежные, но Хайнрих, решив, что он довольно узнал о женском теле, привлек ее ближе, поцеловал, наконец-то сам, сжал ее грудь. Слишком сильно, причиняя боль, но Хильда не стала его поправлять — все равно он больше ни с кем другим не ляжет в постель, к чему ему это знание, к чему сейчас огорчать его? А кроме того… Когда Хайнрих сжал пальцами сосок, Хильда почувствовала, как по телу прошла дрожь, отдаваясь внизу живота. Между ног моментально стало влажно. Неужели ей было нужно именно это?

Застонав, Хильда попыталась отстраниться, но Хайнрих держал неожиданно крепко. Теперь его прикосновения изменились. Каждое причиняло боль, заставляло трепетать, и Хильда почти кричала, извиваясь в его руках. И при этом неистовой силы возбуждение разливалось по ее телу. Когда Хайнрих вновь дотронулся до ее промежности, Хильда сама раздвинула ноги, потерлась о его пальцы, показывая, что делать дальше.

— Ты стала такая влажная, сестренка, — удивленно произнес Хайнрих. — Это нормально?

— Да, — задыхаясь ответила Хильда, пропуская внутрь его пальцы.

«Это значит, что я тебя хочу» — она не сказала этого, захлебнувшись стоном. Единственное, что царапнуло — то, что он назвал ее сестрой. Здесь и сейчас она предпочла бы забыть об их родственной связи. Особенно в тот момент, когда она стянула с Хайнриха пижамные штаны и обхватила ладонью член — не слишком длинный, зато толстый, с яркой крупной головкой. Красноречивое свидетельство того, что Хайнрих тоже хотел ее.

— Ты готов? — спросила Хильда, и Хайнрих согласно качнул головой.

Тогда она опустилась сверху, принимая в себя его член, и невольно застонала, почувствовав, как он входит в ее тело. Хайнрих не стонал. Он дышал быстро и часто и не отрываясь смотрел на Хильду. Это смущало, отвлекало, и Хильда отвернулась, не в силах выносить его взгляд.

— Тебе неприятно смотреть на меня? — спросил Хайнрих, и Хильда яростно замотала головой.

— Нет, конечно нет.

Помедлив, она призналась:

— Мне неловко.

Она вдруг остро почувствовала, как странно, должно быть, смотрится со стороны: абсолютно обнаженная, оседлавшая своего кузена, одетого в светлую пижаму, с его членом внутри.

— Не стоит, — пробормотал Хайнрих.

Наверное, ему тоже было не слишком-то комфортно. Вспомнив, что из них двоих именно она старше и опытней, Хильда наклонилась, поцеловала его, положила его ладони себе на бедра и начала двигаться, постепенно увеличивая темп.

Теперь его член скользил внутри, на него хотелось насадиться сильнее, еще сильнее, и Хильда снова начала стонать. Забывшись, она запрокинула голову, но Хайнрих не стал возражать. Он гладил ее, где мог дотянуться, лихорадочно и жадно, а потом снова положил ладонь на грудь и сжал так сильно, что Хильда вскрикнула и задрожала, сильнее сжимая его член. Еще одна волна боли заставила ее сбиться с ритма, а третья швырнула в ошеломительной силы оргазм.

Обессиленная, Хильда упала на Хайнриха, прижалась к нему, неспособная продолжать. Но тот лишь обнял ее, сам начал двигать бедрами, глубже вгоняя член.

— Вот так, сестренка, — бормотал он ей на ухо, — вот так...

Через несколько мгновений Хайнрих тоже кончил с единственным глухим стоном.

Жаль, Хильда не успела объяснить ему, что не стоит этого делать, щедро изливая свою сперму внутрь, ведь она может забеременеть, а это совсем не входило сейчас в ее планы.

Отдышавшись, Хильда встала, поправила пижаму на Хайнрихе, накрыла его одеялом и только после этого начала одеваться. Это было непросто: все тело саднило, мышцы превратились в желе, пальцы тихонько дрожали. С гораздо большим удовольствием она осталась бы в постели, но не могла себе этого позволить.

— Не забывай обо мне, сестренка, — сказал Хайнрих с какой-то особенной улыбкой, когда она попрощалась с ним. — Навещай еще.

Хильда была не уверена, что сможет сделать это скоро. Не только потому, что была занята, но потому что теперь видеть Хайнриха означало вспоминать то, что было между ними. Впрочем, она и так не могла забыть. Снова и снова произошедшее вставало перед глазами, приходило в горячечных снах. Закрывая глаза, Хильда прикасалась к себе, желая вызвать те же ощущения, но все это было не то и не так.

И очень скоро Хильда вновь вошла в спальню Хайнриха, заранее смущаясь и краснея, присела на край его кровати.

— Как ты? — спросила она, нервно облизывая губы, и Хайнрих сразу все понял.

Он усмехнулся, протянул руку и сжал через тонкую ткань ее грудь.

— Тебе так понравилось, да, сестренка? — спросил он, изогнув губы в хищной улыбке.

— Да, — честно ответила Хильда, дрожа от боли и возбуждения.

Она наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать Хайнриха — и чтобы ему было удобнее расстегивать пуговицы на ее блузке.

— Только перестань звать меня сестрой, хотя бы в постели, — попросила она.

— Что ты, сестренка, — ответил Хайнрих, жестоко улыбаясь и сжимая ее сосок, — это ведь самое интересное.

С такой же улыбкой год спустя Хайнрих сообщит, что он держит в своих руках жизнь и смерть императора. И Хильда поверит ему в тот же миг. Как и в то, что он действительно способен убить и себя, и всех остальных, чтобы навечно остаться в истории.

Ведь это самое интересное, верно?


End file.
